Megatron and Starscream are fighting over Me?
by TheDarkening
Summary: Starscream kidnapeds a random girl from a park only for to end up in the hands of Megatron. Who is this girl? and how will she escape from the Decepticons or why they kidnaped her in the first place.


Chapter 1

It was like any other day in the city of Detroit, for Stephanie it was calm,noisy, and full of robots, some even alien. People were laughing and having fun in the park with their friends, families, and pets it was peaceful the sun shining the birds singing and the clouds drifting on by lazily. Sighing out peacefully, she started heading over to a group of trees while listening to her wore long black pants, a black t-shirt and sleek black confers, She was a very a pretty girl with her long dark brown hair, pulled into a loose low ponytail and her dark indigo eyes shinning brightly in the summer sun making her small heart-shaped like face more defined. (she looks like Sari's teenage self, but not as skinny and more muscle.)

Once at the trees she climbed to the top branch of the biggest tree and looked down enjoying the view of Detroit buildings and it's occupants. She sighed and wished for some excitement other than the few crooks and robbers that always try to mug her every day. She looked up at the sky and watch the clouds drift across the sky.

_**'I think I'll take a nap.'**_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Stephanie woke up slowly, after she wiped the sleep from my eyes she noticed that the sun had set. Stretching and putting my ipod away she started to climb down when a jet flew very close to the tree she was in, startled she lost her grip on the branch.

**"Aahhhhhhhhh!" **Stephanie screamed as she fell down crashing through some branches and banging off them. The wind was knocked out of her when she landed, hissing in pain she slowly got up, but ending up screaming again and landed on her butt, looking at my leg her, gasped for her leg was hanging limply which meant she dislocated her leg from her knee.

**"Great, just great!"** she said to herself and sighed looking around hoping that a police-bot was on patrol, but with no luck their wasn't one in the area.

**"Now how I going to get home?"** she sighed and got in a sitting position.

**"Well, At least it can't get any worst."** Using her arms she started pushing against the ground and pulled herself to the tree and leaned against the tree. Looking up at the night sky, she sighed

_**'Well, nobody is going to find me if I stay here.' **_ Stephanie thought. Pushing her back against the tree and using her good leg, pushed so that she was standing. Looking at her disconnected knee and taking a deep breath. She placed her hands on her leg and straighten it, hissing in pain and biting her lip. She carefully putting my leg on the ground and slammed all of her weight down to force her leg back in place and heard a sicking snap.

**"GAAAAHHHHHHH!"** she screamed in agony from the pain was like her leg was inside an inferno. Tasting something metallic she brought her hand to my mouth and saw blood, Stephanie realized that she bit her lip. Testing her leg to see if it was back in place, which it was by the huge amount pain. Other than it being really sore and in pain she started limping toward the exit of the park.

After a few minutes of limping through the park, more like half dragging half walking. Stephanie heard the powering down of an engine followed by a series of bangs and clicks.

_**'What was that?'**_ she thought! Whirling around in the direction of the noise, she looked around trying to find the source of the disturbance, but their was nothing there other than the trees, bushes, and few benches. Darting her eyes around the area she started walking again, but backwards keeping her senses peeled for anything unusual. Not hearing or seeing anything for at least 20 minutes, she relaxed, sighing in relief she turned around, only to smack her face into something hard. Grabbing her face in pain she felt her hands were wet with something warm she removed her hands from her face and they covered in blood.

**"Well, thats just great, what the hell was tha-"** she said groaning but stopped when she noticed that the thing that she ran into was a giant metal boot, looking upwards slowly. She saw that the boot was connected to none other than the Decepticon Starscream. He was much bigger than she thought, but the same evil being who tried to destroy the Auto-bots. she was scared just looking at him, but then Stephanie noticed that he was just standing there, looking straight ahead at nothing."Maybe he hasn't seen me yet?" She thought, backing up slowly she started to walk quickly and quietly around him, but she had only made five steps when he snatched her up in his hand, she screamed and struggled to get out of his grasp even though it was pointless but she tried anyway.

**"Let me go, you overgrown trash can!"** she yelled at him, thrashing in his grip even harder. He narrowed his optics at her and brought her up to his faceplate, an evil grin slowly spread on his face with a mischievous gleam in his optic as he stared down at Stephanie.

**"It seems that I caught a feisty one."** He says to himself, grinning he brings his other hand up and started to pet her head. She growled and tried to free her arms to swat his finger away, but couldn't. So she decided to bite his hand,Her teeth clanged against the metal and sent a wave of pain through her head, but she didn't let go. Starscream chuckled at her pathetic attempted to hurt him, she growled and bit down harder,Which just hurt herself more.

**"I was going to use you as an exchange for an All-spark fragment, but since you're so amusing. I'll keep you as a pet." **He said mostly to himself smirking with an odd gleam in his optic, but nonetheless she heard him. She let go of his hand and looked up and glared not happy to be someones 'pet,' nor the look in his optic.

**"I WILL NOT BE YOUR PET, YOUR FRIGGIN SLAGGER!"** She screamed at him. His optics widen in surprise and shock, but was quickly replaced with a smug and hungry look.

**"All the more to keep you as one."** He said and transformed into his jet-mode. She landed in the seat of cockpit and tried to get out, but the seat belts zipped around her and flung her into the seat before securing her into place and took off. Struggling in her seat as she tried to get free, but couldn't she sighed in defeat not noticing the vent were emitting a sleeping gas. Steph leaned against the seat sorely and looked outside of Starscream' window, for some odd reason she started to feel very sleepy. The last thing she heard was Starscream' engines speeding up and someone screaming his name in the distance of her conscious before falling asleep.

Slowly waking up, Stephanie groaned in pain feeling hot and cold at the same time. She rolled onto her side, but her eyes snapped open and screamed instantly sitting up holding her arm that was covered in oddly shaped burn marks going up and down her arms.

_**'What the...What did he do to my arm?' **_She thought examining the marks that looked like hieroglyphic, but alien. Looking at her surroundings she noticed that she was in a circular cage, the walls outside the cage were stone and a dark gray. There was a giant computer on what looked to be a desk ageist one of the walls and next to the cage she was in their was a giant bed and an enormous door with the decepticon logo on it. She sighed in annoyance.

**"Great...Now what is Starscream going to do to me?" **She said to herself, angry that she was kidnapped by a phyco seeker. Just then the doors opened. Not wanting to see the annoying seeker, she turned away glaring at the stone wall. By the sound of his peds he was walking over to her and by the sound of it he had sat on the berth. She felt his optics starring at her intently.

**"What do you want Screamer?" **She seethed out at him with venom dripping from her voice. She heard a low growl and the door of the cage open, getting to her feet quickly she grabbed the bars and held on like her life depended on it which it did. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the clawed hand to rip her off the bar and start torturing her to death, but it never came instead the smell of food and the sound that something big was placed inside the cage made her grip loosen on the bars. Hearing her stomach growl she realized that she had nothing to eat since breakfast, looking over towards where the smell of food was coming from, she saw a large bowl and a queen mattress with folded covers and pillows, next to six large boxes. Stephanie let go of the bars and timidly walked over to the bowl, peaking inside the bowl it looked it like it was some sort of soup taking the spoon next to it. She took a small spoonful and taking a cautious sip found that it tasted amazing putting down the spoon she drank the soup Until it was gone. Setting the bowl back on the mattress, she sighed feeling her hunger fade. She then noticed that the cage door was still open, getting up off the mattress she walked slowly and cautiously to the cage door to peer over the edge. When suddenly a hand whipped into the cage and pulled her out, it happened so fast it left her in a slight daze. She shook her head and got ready to yell at Starscream, but stop when she saw it wasn't Starscream that was holding her, it was Megatron the leader of the deceptions. She shivered, fearing what the Decepticon tyrant would do to her. She flinched when he lifted his other hand and started rubbing her head with his fore finger. Megatron chuckled at her, amused by the scared and confused look in her eyes as he gently petted her head.

**"Don't worry my pet, your safe now." **He said in a calm and in a some what soothing tone.

Looking at him She felt anything but safe and bristled at being called a 'pet' again. The smile on Megatron' face was creeping her out a little bit. Glaring at him, She snapped out' **"Safe?" **Her lips pulled back into a snarl.

**"You call being kidnapped by Starscream then by you being safe?" **She asked sarcastically wriggling in his grip. **"And I'm no ones PET!"** she screamed in anger. His chuckle vibrating through her body leaving her with an odd feeling on her insides.

**"Human, Do you even know why Starscream even took you?"** He asked ignoring the girls outburstwhile walking over to the desk and sat down in the chair, he placed her down on the desk waiting for an answer. Stephanie sat down knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away from the tyrant, even if she tried sighing defeatedly she answered him. Not like she had any choice.

**"He was going to use me as trade for the this All-spark thing, but wanted to keep me as a pet instead."** She growled the last part. She felt Megatron's intense gaze on her making her shiver slightly. She jumped slightly out of her thoughts when he started to gently rubbing her back with a finger, she looked at Megatron in confusion wondering why he was doing that, but quickly looked away when he removed it.

**"I'm guessing you want to know how you got from Starscream to me?"** Megatron said in a matter of fact tone and oddly relaxed demeanor.

**"Starscream was careless, He didn't hide his energy signature. So I attack him hoping to finally off-lined the traitor. Unfortunately the cowered got away with heavy damage to his form, but you fell out of his broken cockpit in his miserable attempted to escape. Your fortunate that I was nearby to catch you human." **Megatron said smugly and a hint of something else. Stephanie rolled her eyes shaking her head slightly.** "I'd rather be a red stain in the ground."** She mumbled to her self, unfortunately Megatron heard her. Slamming his fist down next to her, making Stephanie jump up in fear.

**"Be grateful human."**He growled at her before snatching her up in his hand and dropping her in the cage and locking it before stomping out of the room.

**"O….K? What was that about?"** Stephanie asked herself. Confused why Megatron wanted her. She knew deceptions had a low tolerance for humans and pretty much viewed them like humans did with a cockroach. Deciding not to ponder the motive, She moved over to the mattress and boxes to see if the tyrant left and to see if she could use anything to escape.


End file.
